


Shoot the Moon

by iorekbyrnison



Category: Naruto
Genre: Erotic, Heat Fic, Kakashi bottom, M/M, Slash, slight dub-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-30
Updated: 2013-07-30
Packaged: 2017-12-21 19:57:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/904271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iorekbyrnison/pseuds/iorekbyrnison
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the night was young he removed his clothing. He lay stretched long, lean, naked, panting upon the burnt orange colored sheets of his bed. The soft bursts of wind caressed him like a lover. SLASH Kaka/Naru Explicit adult themes. HEAT fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shoot the Moon

_HOT!_

The Heat was all he could feel. Surely he'd died and Kyuubi's deranged soul drug him along to the pits of Hell. It was the only way the painful licks of fire that traveled up and down his body could be explained. The demon fox cackled in his mind. Naruto whimpered.

The flames stretched out from his bare stomach. Long ago his clothing became too itchy, too painful, or maybe his tanned skin became more sensitive. The blonde was too distracted to care. When the night was young he removed his clothing. He lay stretched long, lean, naked, panting upon the burnt orange colored sheets of his bed. The soft bursts of wind caressed him like a lover urging small grunts to cry forth from plump lips.

_HEAT!_

His cock was hard, already weeping, feeling and desiring so much for Naruto to touch, to stroke, to push, but the jinchuuriki could not. He was too confused, too dazed, and too helpless to the fire that ran through his veins. Kyuubi still chuckled in his mind, something about heat and mating and Naruto's majority which he reached only hours before. So was that it? Had he entered his firing season? Did his body wish for the pleasures of another to hold, to fuck with abandon? Blue eyes, half lidded, stared at the cracked beige ceiling of his old apartment. He was too far gone to act, too far gone to function even if that meant giving himself the pleasure he desperately needed.

_BURNING!_

There was a swishing noise from the side. Naruto heard the person approach, but he could not bring himself to look. He feared if he saw anyone he might not be able to control himself. The person was coming closer. Naruto's nose caught wind of a familiar scent and he moaned loud, guttural, frantically hoping and wishing that his sensei would just leave before the smell alone, that woodsy scent paired with mint leaves, made him shatter. In his mind there was screaming and for the first time Naruto could not tell his own voice from that of the Kyuubi's. Their minds were one in the delirium that was their lust.

_SCREAMING!_

Naruto arched, gasping for breath, for anything that would stave off the eclipsing desire that continued to fill him up only to leak straight out of his reddened manhood. His insides were quivering with the intensity. This was torture in its finest form. Then his sensei spoke and the blonde's hold on reality was slipping faster and faster.

"Naruto. Naruto what's wrong?" Naruto could have laughed if he weren't so caught up with desire. He was lying on his bed in the middle of the night gasping for the breath that threatened to leave his lungs and never come back. His cock was so hard he could cry and Kakashi asked WHAT'S WRONG? He only just managed to choke a reply.

"Kyuubi. Heat. Ah!" There were sparks floating along his skin. Surely they were because it felt like lightning was dancing along his body, zapping his nipples and vibrating his dick. The intensity deepened.

For a moment Kakashi did not reply. Or, at least, Naruto thought it was only a moment. Perhaps his sensei left him in disgust. Perhaps he was ashamed that Naruto obviously couldn't control all aspects of being a demonic container, but then there were hands touching him. OH GOD they were running across his chest, flittering across his nipples, stroking his neck and chest and finally one of them grasped where Naruto wanted the most, where his desire leaked and shouted the most. Kakashi's grip sent him over the edge, blinding his vision with white spots. Naruto jerked hard, his head snapping back against the headboard of his small bed with a bang. He imagined his orgasm so powerful that his seed probably hit the ceiling. It was impossible, but it was a thought, the first lucid one he'd had since hours before.

"Kashi!" His voice escaped him with a mind of its own. He was full out sobbing with pleasure now and despite his orgasm his cock hadn't wilted one bit. Above him Naruto finally got a vision of his sensei leaning over one hand still grasping the blonde's pleasure and the other pulling at the edge of his mask. After all of his attempts to see Kakashi without the green fabric on his face Naruto probably anticipated this moment more so than his burning need and he was not disappointed. Kakashi's face was aristocratic with high cheek bones and a strong chin. His features were feminine in some places, but wholly masculine in others. No wonder his teacher never removed his mask. With a face like that, uncovering it might just be a matter of national security.

_TEARS!_

Naruto was weeping now and Kakashi bent forward, sliding himself onto the bed, and licked the tears from the blonde's face.

"You can use me Naruto." Kakashi's mask less lips hung along the shell of Naruto's ears. "You can use me . . . how ever you want." The silvered haired man brought his tongue around the blonde's earlobe pausing for a moment to nip it before roughly forcing apart Naruto's lips and slipping in towards his prize.

Naruto was lost then. There were no thoughts of shame, only of the pleasure that coursed through his skin as he peeled away Kakashi's flak jacket, pants, and shirt. The velvety feel of cock on cock drove Naruto mad with desire and from the flush that traveled from his sensei's parted lips down to the older man's toes; the blonde could only guess Kakashi wasn't far from his train of thought.

His sensei was under him now. Naruto's intensity was blinding as he licked and kissed and bit his way down the man's body before settling on his teacher's erect member. With the flat of his tongue Naruto stroked at the tip of the head and his taste buds quivered at the variety of Kakashi's cum. The Jounin moaned low and placed his fingers into Naruto's blonde hair. Taking the dick into his mouth the jinchuuriki purred with pleasure swallowing Kakashi all the way down to the back his throat refusing to acknowledge any sort of gag reflex. The silver haired man screamed and bucked his hips upwards, whimpering nonsense words as his fingers tightened in Naruto's hair.

_FLAME!_

Naruto's heart soared at his teacher's pleasure. Nobody else was making Kakashi twitch this way. Nobody else was making the silver hair man scream in sexual abandon. Nobody else was seeing his sensei's face sans mask in the dusty glow of the moon pouring through the window and even in Naruto's own delirious state he felt pride rally up in his chest. It was easy to prepare the man. Kakashi's hole was stretched by seed slicked fingers even as Naruto continued to bob up and down the man's shaft. Soon the Jounin was a quivering mass under Naruto's lips, his touch burned sweat soaked skin.

Penetration was tight. Kakashi both sucked him in and pushed him out. Naruto couldn't bear to take it slow; his mind was far from making this more comfortable than it needed to be. He needed this like a starving man needed food. His body hummed against his teacher's, his mind belonging solely to the moment of intrusion. It was Kyuubi's influence that pushed him faster, made him pierce Kakashi in one smooth motion, or maybe it was Naruto. The jinchuuriki couldn't dwell. The tightness of Kakashi's canal was too much. Naruto bent in two over the man, chest to chest, and landed a sloppy, wet kiss against a chiseled jaw bone.

_BLISS!_

He didn't start with shallow thrusts, nor did he start with slow ones. Naruto rocked into Kakashi fast and hard, slamming his teacher against the headboard scooting the bed against the wall with one sharp crack after another. Kakashi didn't seem to mind. He moaned, whimpered, and clenched in all the right moments running long thin fingers across his and Naruto's skin. Two bodies became one huge mass of action in and out, over and under, up and down. Unattended, mindless limbs flailed before once again finding purchase against a hip or nipple or a butt cheek.

For a while all Naruto could mutter was "Kashi! Kashi! Sorry! Kashi! Love you!" in repeat, but soon even that function was stripped away by swift rapids of lust. Naruto pushed in again hoisting his Kakashi's long pale legs around his own waist where they tightened in unconscious reflex.

When they reached climax Naruto couldn't think anymore, not that he could before either. Their screams crescendo into the night before, finally, panting chests connected in the intimate post coital touch. For the moment the fire that had been haunting Naruto's every moment for the past few hours ceased and he was able to lift his head up to look upon his teacher who lay panting beneath him. The man was utterly beautiful in the moonlight with his chest heaving and his lips wide open in a desperate search for the air that had been stolen from him.

Blue eyes met grey and Naruto, slowly, carefully pulled himself out of his Kakashi's abused pucker. All his memories were rushing back and the blond found that he could not hold his bed partner's gaze. The shame that he'd thrown away when his sensei entered his bedroom knocked him full force in the head. The sex, oh god the sex was amazing, not that Naruto had much to compare it too, but no sex was worth the relationship that he and Kakashi built all these years. Resting his tired head on his sensei's chest Naruto tried to calm his emotions before he began to cry, but the thought of Kakashi abandoning him for the incident made Naruto want to die.

_DESPERATION!_

It was the feel of fingers running against his scalp that made Naruto look up at his sensei. Kakashi looked down at his bed partner lips quirked in a tender smile. Naruto found the sight deliriously breathtaking. It made him want to grab the man all over again.

"Ne Naruto? You okay?" Naruto stared into the silver haired man's eyes.

"I. . .I'm sorry Kakashi. I didn't. . ." Whatever Naruto was going to say was cut off as his sensei abruptly hoisted the blonde closer taking his lips in a kiss. When they parted Naruto could only stare dizzily past Kakashi's silver mop of hair.

"Ma Naruto, what are you sorry for?"

"Because, you were only helping me weren't you? You don't want me do you? I know this is my fault. I'm sorry for taking advantage of your kindness." Kakashi stared at Naruto for a moment before bursting into laughter.

"Naruto are you seriously apologizing when I'm the one who broke into his student's apartment and took advantage of his moment of weakness for my own gains? If anyone should be sorry it is I, but as you were screaming your love for me throughout the whole thing I think maybe we should let bygone be bygones." Naruto sputtered.

"But. . .!" Kakashi kissed him again, this time fiercer than all the others, pressing his tongue through Naruto's lips as if he merely wanted to take possession of something rightfully his in the first place. When they broke apart Naruto could only stare at the man.

"Naruto, you idiot. I don't do anything for the heck of it. Had you been anybody else I would have merely taken you to the hospital, but seeing you lying there like that, all stretched out and damn horny I couldn't resist touching you. My heart burned for you Naruto. I was concerned, but I also saw an opportunity laid right in front of me and I could not think of turning away." Naruto stared now into eyes that were curving into a smile.

"What are you saying?" Naruto needed to know. He needed to know while he was still calm; because he could feel the Kyuubi stirring in the back of his mind and that oh so familiar burning was beginning to dance along his stomach once more. Kakashi sighed and caressed the side of the blonde's face before he leaned down to plant another soft kiss upon swollen lips.

"Naruto, I'm saying I love you too." Naruto smiled brilliantly and rushed forward to give his sensei a kiss of his own. This time it was not soft, nor was it sweet. It was a vicious clack of teeth and the wetness of tongue's battling for territory. It was as if the two could not get enough of each other now that feelings were revealed. Naruto felt the burning creeping further along his skin. He felt his member begin to harden and gasped as his teacher reached out to grab him once more. "Ready for round two huh?" Kakashi's smile was devious. Naruto groaned as large hands squeezed his shaft.

"Can't. . .can't help it. Kyuubi. . AH! .. . Kyuubi says I'm in he. . .HEAT! Oh!" Naruto moaned as the fire flushed through his abdomen trailing after Kakashi's soft touches. The Jounin chuckled darkly.

"Well then. I'll just to keep you occupied now won't I? Next time, though, we might want to keep a few soldier pills on hand."

Naruto whimpered and then screamed in ecstasy, so very happy that there would even be a next time.

_HOT!_


End file.
